


Wild About You

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Smut, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius listens to a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild About You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Remus Lupin walked in the door of his house and took his shoes off. He smiled as he heard the faint strains of music coming from the study. Harry had visited a few weeks previously, and one rainy day Remus had pulled out his old turntable and records. Sirius had been almost as fascinated as Harry, and wouldn't let Remus pack the music up again. Remus approached the study quietly. Through the half-open door, he saw Sirius stand up and stretch, always a delightful sight. The song ended; a brief moment before the next one began with a yowl of feedback. One of his old punk records, then. Sirius started moving around. He was-he was dancing, Remus realized. This could be fun. Then the words started, and Sirius was singing along.

"Ya-ya-ya," he sang, clearly having forgotten the opening line. "Running through the jungle after you, I'm like a wild man on the rampage, I found the safari baby, where are you!" Sirius sprang into the air. "I feel like a horrible collision, but honey I don't want to kill you. Yeah you look so good I could eat you-" He twisted from side to side. "Ya-ya-ya, so I wanted you! I'm rocked by the way-out clothes you wear!" He spun in a circle, eyes closed. The next line should have been "your pretty dresses," but Sirius shouted loudly, "Your leather trousers!"

Remus froze. Sirius was thinking of **him**. His lover adored those leather trousers. Remus went from amused to aroused instantaneously. Knowing that Sirius imagined him as the object of the song was both endearing and exciting. He had to see and hear the rest of this.

"You laugh at me cause I'm staring at you-" a bit too apropos right now- "Honey laugh at me but you're loving it too. You're wild! And I'm wild about you!" During the wild guitar solo, Sirius leapt crazily about the room. His total abandon made Remus smile; he rarely saw Sirius like this now, except-the sudden thought made him even harder-in bed. Sirius reached up and pulled his hair free of its ponytail, letting it swing over his face.

"Baby you're so wild, I'm gonna make you moan. I'm gonna come and get you right now!" The first verse repeated, with Sirius once again yelling "leather trousers!" enthusiastically. He shook his head, making his hair fly back and forth across his face. Remus was suddenly very glad that the song was short.

"You're so wild! What can I do? You're so wild, I can't stand it. You're so wild, I'm going insane! You're so wi-i-i-ild!" The song crashed to a halt. Sirius stood in the middle of the room, grinning. He pushed his hair out of his face and turned. He froze.

Remus looked at him steadily, trying to keep his face expressionless.

"Moony, how long have you been there?" Sirius looked embarrassed.

"Long enough," Remus purred. "Long enough to want you to come and get me, right now."

In two steps Sirius was standing in front of him. Remus reached up, grabbed a handful of the thick hair, and pulled his lover's face to his. A deep, hot kiss. Sirius moaned. Remus leaned back against the wall, put his hand on Sirius's firm ass, and ground their hips together. Another moan. Hot lips trailed over Remus's face to his ear, nipped it lightly, moved down his neck. Remus worked his hands under Sirius's T-shirt and stroked over the broad back. Sirius had put on a solid layer of muscle since Dumbledore had sent him to "lie low" with Remus. Sometimes he wondered if Dumbledore knew what kind of "lying" they were doing together. The thought was driven out of his head by a series of bites to his throat. He pushed his hips forward again. Sirius leaned back slightly and Remus slid his hands to the peaked nipples, pinching and twisting them. Another bite to his throat. Sirius's hands were stroking through his hair, grasping his shoulders, unbuttoning his shirt. The eager mouth licked downwards and sucked in a nipple.

"Mm... Siri."

The blue eyes lifted to his face.

"I want it fast," Remus said. "NOW."

A grin. "None of this poncing about with foreplay, then?"

Remus unzipped his trousers, pushed them down, and pulled out his erection. "You can ponce about with this, if you like."

Sirius dropped to his knees. "I do indeed." Another grin. "You look so good I could eat you..." And abruptly the full lips wrapped about Remus's cock. He sucked hard; one hand fondled Remus's balls. Remus gasped at the sudden sensations flooding through him. Sirius paused and pulled back so that only the head of Remus's prick was in his mouth. Deliberately, he circled the head with his tongue, then dragged his lips over it. His other hand held Remus to the wall so he couldn't move, couldn't thrust into that tormenting mouth which kept teasing just the head of his aching cock. He groaned. Abruptly Sirius took him completely into that delirious wet heat. And stopped.

"Sirius!" Remus tried again to shove forward. Still holding him in his mouth, Sirius sucked hard. And again. His fingers moved from Remus's balls to his opening, touched it lightly.

"Shit, Sirius. What part of `now' do you not understand?" He grabbed Sirius's hair and pulled him upwards. "I can see I'll have to take charge of this situation." He kissed his lover hard.

"Oh no, anything but that." A smirk. Sirius did seem to enjoy provoking his lover's dominant side.

Remus stepped out of his trousers and boxers and shrugged off his shirt. Naked, he wrapped his arms around Sirius, still fully clad, picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder. "Don't mind me. I'm just carrying my prize off to the bedroom." He matched actions to words; Sirius relaxed into the hold, then took advantage of the position to grab Remus's ass. "I'm warning you, Black." He dropped Sirius on the bed, into a convenient sunbeam. The light striped Sirius's face, picked out the bluish highlights in his hair. Remus stared. "You know, if you weren't so handsome, you'd be in deep trouble. Now strip."

Sirius obeyed with a grin. He pulled off his T-shirt leisurely, ran his hands over his torso to his trousers, and unfastened them. Hesitating, he began pushing them off with an excruciating slowness. Remus growled impatiently, leapt onto the bed, and yanked them off, together with the boxers. Sirius was still grinning. Time to put a stop to that. Remus pulled his lover into his arms, kissed him, and took hold of his hard prick, fisting it. He whispered, "You laugh at me cause I'm staring at you." Another kiss. "Laugh at me, but you're loving it too." He squeezed the pulsing cock. Sirius moaned and pressed against him. This behavior was much more satisfactory. Remus retrieved the lubricant from the bedside table and spread it over his fingers. A thought occurred to him and he searched briefly in the drawer again. He hid the object he found under the pillow.

"On your front."

Sirius turned over, spreading his legs. Remus took a moment to enjoy the sight of Sirius stretched out, eager to be fucked. Then, without warning, he slid a finger inside his lover.

"Ah!" Sirius threw his head back.

With the other hand, Remus caressed the delectable ass. His finger worked in and out until Sirius was whimpering underneath him. He put in another, repeated the process. Sirius was thrusting against the bed. Remus withdrew his fingers and pulled at Sirius until he turned over again. He reached under the pillow and held up the cock ring. "Remember this?"

Eyes wide, Sirius nodded. Judging by the look on his face, he knew what he was in for. Remus fastened it around the base of Sirius's prick. He put a couple of pillows under his lover's hips and touched the inviting hole again, shoved his fingers in. Three this time. Sirius groaned. Remus was gasping for breath, watching Sirius writhing on his hand. He pulled his fingers out, stroked his own leaking erection with his slick hand, and arranged Sirius's legs over his shoulders. He waited for a moment with the head of his cock against the relaxed opening, savoring the anticipation rising up off Sirius. Then he pushed in carefully, watching the handsome face. Sirius was gasping, cheeks reddened, pupils dilated, hair spread in dark tangles over the white pillow.

"Just the way I like to see you," Remus whispered. He started thrusting slowly. Sirius was unbelievably hot and tight around him. "God, Siri, I can't last." He sped up. Sirius was clutching at his shoulders, his arms, his chest. Remus growled again. He looked down and saw Sirius's swollen, dripping cock. He ran his hand over it quickly. Sirius cried out. His ass clenched around Remus. "Ah!" He drove in again and again, intensely aroused by the smell of Sirius's sweat, the sight of his face, transported by pleasure. That same pleasure overtook Remus, sped through him like a thousand meteors; he came, howling. After a moment he realized that Sirius was whimpering frantically, unable to come and pinned underneath him.

He propped himself up on his hands again, hovering above his lover. He gave a lazy thrust. Sirius was making increasingly frenzied noises. Another slow thrust. "Remus!"

He smirked. "You're so wild, what can I do?" A third thrust. A recovery period of about ten seconds was one of the few things he enjoyed about being a werewolf.

Sirius managed to grin back. "You're so wild." He gasped as Remus stroked his cock over Sirius's prostate. "I can't stand it." Remus took Sirius's straining erection in his hand. "I can't stand it, can't stand it..." The hoarse voice murmured over and over, as if Sirius had forgotten that he was speaking.

Remus pulled out slowly and let Sirius's legs fall. He stared at his lover for a long moment, transfixed. Sirius was all long limbs, muscular arms and torso, tanned from working in the garden shirtless. He was biting his lip, eyes closed. And that enticing cock... Remus bent his head and dragged his tongue over it once, twice. Then he turned Sirius over, urged him to his hands and knees, and plunged back in. He started fucking him furiously. He could smell Sirius's excitement, his need. He bit at his shoulders and neck repeatedly. Sirius was whispering, "So wild, so wild, so hot. Please... please..."

Remus stopped moving. Sirius moaned desperately, pushing back. Remus reached around, unfastened the cock ring, stroked the throbbing erection, and thrust in hard. That was all it took. Sirius convulsed, shouted, and came, pulsing over Remus's hand. Remus pushed him flat, shoved his legs further apart, and kept on fucking him. Sirius was still gasping for breath; the little noises were driving Remus mad. He panted, "You're so wild. I'm. Going. Insane." Insane with pleasure. The lightning strike of orgasm hit him abruptly, spreading heat/light out from the base of his spine and through his cock. He moaned, pumping into Sirius, and bit his neck again. He collapsed gratefully onto Sirius's strong back, kissing the sweaty shoulder. He rolled off after a bit and gathered the other man to him. They kissed again.

"You realize I'm never going to be able to listen to that song again, don't you?" Mock accusation in the blue eyes.

"Mm. Do you realize I'm going to **make** you listen to it again?" A kiss. "And again, and again..."

Sirius whimpered.

"Or maybe I'll just see what other songs I can find. For inspiration." He stroked the dark hair.

A laugh. "Like you need it." More softly, "You **are** wild, Moony. My wild love."

He tightened his hold on Sirius. "Yes. Always. Wild about you." He smiled. Happiness warmed him like the sunbeam spreading slowly over the bed. He didn't know if he was feeling his own joy, or his lover's, and, as Sirius kissed him slowly, it didn't matter.

end


End file.
